120714 Beau Miloko
chessAficionado CA began pestering timidTheurge TT at 00:03 -- 12:03 CA: Ah, test, Miloko are you there?... 12:04 TT: y-yeah? 12:04 CA: How are you feeling?... 12:05 TT: a l-little d-down, but n-nothing w-worth w-worrying a-about? 12:08 CA: what happened?... 12:08 TT: n-nothing? 12:09 CA: If you say so, but you can talk to me if you ever need to talk... 12:10 TT: no, I m-mean n-nothing h-happened and t-that's the p-problem? 12:11 CA: Oh, I see... 12:13 TT: she d-doesn't e-even a-acknowledge my e-existance, no one d-does? if I j-just s-snuck out I d-doubt a-anyone w-would e-even n-notice? 12:13 CA: She?... 12:15 TT: my g-genetic m-mother? 12:15 CA: Oh, Maenam?... 12:16 CA: Perhaps you should speak to her about it! I've known Maenam for while, in both universes, and I'm willing to bet she cares a lot about you... 12:19 TT: s-she's b-busy d-doing s-something w-with L-Lily? and I d-don't w-want to m-make her t-think I'm a n-needy c-child who has to be c-constantly s-supervised? 12:19 TT: e-even if t-that's w-what I r-really am? 12:20 CA: Miloko, how you feel doesn't need to be shoved aside. You matter just as much as Lily! You aren't needy for wanting to be acknowledged... 12:25 TT: n-nope, too s-scared? j-just g-gonna b-bottle it up and d-deal w-with it i-internally? 12:27 CA: Are you sure? I could help you talk to her if you want?... 12:28 TT: I d-don't w-want to i-impose? 12:30 CA: Well if you're feeling so left out, is it really imposing?... 12:31 TT: yes? 12:33 CA: I don't think it's a good idea to bottle everything up... 12:35 TT: I d-don't h-have any o-other o-options t-though? 12:36 CA: Sure you do! You're talking to me about it aren't you?... 12:36 TT: oh t-this? t-this is n-nothing c-compared to the o-other s-stuff? 12:39 CA: Well, why can't you talk about the other stuff?... 12:41 TT: j-just s-stuff I d-don't w-want p-people to w-worry a-about? 12:45 TT: s-stuff I d-don't f-feel c-comfortable b-bringing up to p-people? 12:47 CA: I understand... 12:48 CA: But please be careful, if you bottle to much up, you might get hurt... 12:49 TT: I'm a r-rage p-player, my f-feeling are g-going to h-hurt me no m-matter w-what? 12:52 CA: not necessaraly. From my experience with maids, they might be about defense, rather than hurting... 12:56 TT: how w-would you e-even do t-that w-with r-rage? 12:57 CA: I do not know. Meouet was the rage player, and I never really saw her use her powers... 12:59 TT: y-yeah, w-we've t-talked? she t-told me q-quite a bit a-about r-rage, but was u-unsure a-about m-maids, so she c-could o-only h-help so m-much? 01:03 CA: Well, it's still something isn't it?... 01:06 TT: yes? but w-with as l-little as I k-know, I'm s-still a-afraid of b-being a f-failure and l-letting e-everyone d-down? 01:07 TT: and i-it'll be w-worse b-because I w-won't be t-taking s-shots in the d-dark? 01:08 CA: Trust me, unless you are trying to mess up, I doubt that will happen... 01:10 TT: if you say so? 01:11 TT: oh, why did you c-contact me in the f-first p-place? 01:12 CA: Oh! I am trying to form a sort of "player masterlist". I was wondering if you had some of the handles of your fellow post scratcher players... 01:15 TT: oh yes? we m-made a l-list of e-everyone as p-people s-showed up at the b-base? 01:16 CA: Oh! Perfect, that makes my work a lot better. And while I'm here... 01:16 -- chessAficionado CA has sent PRE SCRATCHERS.doc -- 01:17 CA: This is a list of the handles of all the pre scratcher players, if you need it... 01:19 -- timidTheurge TT sends PLAYER LIST.doc -- 01:19 TT: I t-think I did t-that r-right? 01:19 CA: Thank you Miloko!... 01:20 TT: yay, it w-worked? 01:20 CA: Indeed.... 01:22 CA: Do you know the classpects of your team members as well?... 01:22 TT: o-only s-some of t-them? 01:23 CA: Any info will help, thank you... 01:27 TT: l-let's see, I k-know m-mine, my s-sister's, M-Merrow's, D-Darmok's, L-Lily's, A-Acenia's, and b-bits and p-pieces of a few of the r-rest? 01:28 CA: Great! What are they?... 01:31 TT: in o-order, M-Maid of R-Rage, S-Sylph of L-Life, P-Prince of T-Time, B-Bard of B-Blood, S-Seer of M-Mind, W-Witch of V-Void, and t-then T-Tethys was a K-Knight, M-Mahtah was a M-Mage, and T-Thiago was a P-Page? and t-that's w-what I r-remember off the top of my h-head? 01:31 CA: Got it! Thank you Miloko, you have been great amounts of help... 01:33 CA: If you ever need to talk to me about anything, I am usually online! I'll talk to you later Miloko... 01:33 TT: bye? 01:34 CA: farewell!... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 01:34 --